Document printing is achieved with an associated application of a platform executed by an operating system. The platforms and associated applications vary widely from one device to another device. A user can have different print experiences while printing from one computer to another computer. This variation occurs because different print platforms and associated applications provide users with different print menus, options, and steps-to-print.
In addition to these various user print experiences, many users do not know or understand the complex set of procedures needed to install a printer to a remote print server or print to such a remote printer. Printing across a network can be further complicated for users since a current print driver may not be installed or a hardware interface not supported. Furthermore, users need to be aware of location details to access printer resources. Such resources may be embedded in a printer or provided by a vendor on a CD or on a web-site. Users may have to consult reference material to determine how to install a print driver or print to a network printer. Networked printers, typically in a home or home-office environment, are isolated from the computer which is configured to work on a virtual private network (VPN).